


Brandish

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [24]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on Hentai, Dark Ages, Dark Comedy, Demons, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rough Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Once there was a demon boy and his minion. He was an incubus named Frankie and stalked the land terrorizing the villagers. He would attack all the men have his way with them. He lived on their sperm carefree with no one to stop him. That is till one fateful encounter in a little village of Jersey.





	1. Rebirth of the Demon Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devastation_Verification_Resurgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastation_Verification_Resurgance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brandish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350907) by Mary Jane. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So not sure if this is going to be just a one shot or not, depending on what kind of feedback I get from this. ^-^
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***Devastation_Verification_Resurgance***_ for being the first one to guess the answer from one of the chapters of **About A Boy**. I have two other winners i know so don't worry, I haven't forgotten you! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

**Once there was a demon boy and his minion. He was an incubus named Frankie and stalked the land terrorizing the villagers. He would attack all the men have his way with them. He lived on their sperm carefree with no one to stop him. That is till one fateful encounter in a little village of Jersey.**

”This place looks perfect Petey!”

”You said that about the last place master.”

”Yes well I didn’t realize that the plague had taken most of the men.”

”You need to listen to me more.”

Frankie looked at Pete and stuck his tongue out.

”Oh grow up Frankie. You’re going to be 1800 years old and…”

Frank growled and grabbed Pete’s pointed ear.

”Ow ow ow ow!”

”That’s master to you and I will dictate what we do!”

”Alright alright! Let go!”

Frankie did and smirked in triumph. Pete mumbled obscenities about him under his breath.

”Now, are you done being a naughty minion?”

”Yeah yeah.”

”Good then let’s go!”

Frankie rose high into the air spreading his wings. He had the blue moon for a back drop and thought he looked pretty bad ass. He cackled high pitched and then dove for the village.

”RUN!”

”DEMON!”

”EVERYONE HIDE!”

Frankie found his first victim. He cornered the frightened villager in an alley.

”Now now, there is no use fighting me.”

Frankie reached forward and grabbed at his flimsy trousers shredding them with his claws.

”Just give up.”

He pounced on the man’s exposed cock taking it into his mouth and immediately started to suck on it. Within ten minutes the man was a gibbering mess cumming and drooling. Frankie swallowed it all and left the broken man in the alley as he searched for his next meal.

*

*

*

”Mama no.”

”Come on Michael, we have to make a run for it.”

”But what if it catches us?”

”Have faith in the Gods Michael.”

Michael swallowed hard and grabbed his mother’s hand.

”On the count of three. One, two…three, RUN!”

They took off onto the street aiming for the church.

* * *

Frankie had just finished with a bar full of men when he saw something very tasty out of the corner of his eye. He burst through the window of the bar and saw a boy and his mother, he guesses, running down the street.

”Oh, I see something that I likey.”

Frankie swooped into the air and started to fly toward them. The boy looked over his shoulder and screamed.

”RUN MAMA!”

Frank chuckled and scooped the boy up carrying him into the air!”

”Mikey!”

Frankie turned away from her and looked at the frightened boy.

”So that’s your name huh? Cute.”

”N-N-No, it’s M-Michael.”

”I like Mikey better.”

Frankie licked his lips as he looked at the boy. He was young and Frank loved nothing more than the taste of a virgin.

”Hey Mikey, have you ever been kissed?”

”N-N-No?”

Frankie grinned ferally at him. He leaned in and licked the boy’s lips. The boy whimpered and involuntarily part them. Frankie took advantage and pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth. The boy protested weakly, but Frankie knew that he would soon give up like all the rest. His mouth tasted sweet like youth long gone and Frankie was hungry to taste more. He broke the kiss and brought the boy down to the ground. Still holding him tight he reached down to massage his manhood.

”No, p-please don’t.”

”Why not, doesn’t it feel good?”

”It feels w-w-weird.”

”Please stop! My baby!”

The boy’s mother was still whining behind him. Frankie turned with a growl and saw the villagers holding her back.

”Give up!”

”He’s a lost cause!”

”He’s a young man, he’ll be alright.”

”No! He’s not even 15 yet!”

Frankie threw his arm out toward her and made an incantation with his claws. She went limp in the villagers arms. Suddenly she cried out and started to writhe around the ground like her body was on fire.

”What have you done to my mama?”

”I just gave her a sample of the pleasure that I am going to give you.”

Frankie turned back and pulled the boy’s pants down. He licked his lips at the fresh unmarked skin and leaned in to nip it. The boy squirmed in his arms again, but Frankie held him tight and continued to mark him with his teeth and then lick it soothingly with is tongue.

”You smell so fresh and innocent. It’s making my mouth water.”

He left the Mikey’s thighs and moved to nose at his half hard cock. Frankie squealed at how cute it looked.

”It looks like a little animal hiding in its burrow…let’s coax it out shall we?”

Frankie took the hooded tip in his mouth and started to massage it with his tongue. As he licked at it the glistening sensitive head under the skin was revealed. Mikey shuddered and whimpered above him. Once the head was revealed Frankie began to rub the shaft moving the skin over the sensitive parts over and over again. He kept sucking on the head each time it was revealed. It was not long till the boy was cumming in his mouth.

”Mmmm, I knew you were a virgin.”

The boy gasped as Frankie pushed him to the ground.

”Are you d-d-done with me?”

”Oh no, see I love to swallow sperm, but it get more power when I am filled up with it.”

Frankie moved the edge of his shorts to the side careful of his tail. He leaned forward and let his saliva fall over the boy’s cock which sprung to life immediately.

”Now the real fun begins.”

Frankie hovered over Mikey and then sunk down on him.

”Ahhhhhhhhh!”

”Oh yes!”

Frankie started to ride the boy pressing his fingers into his side and leaving bruises. He looked at the faces that the boy was making and could not help, but lean in and kiss him. Their tongues danced together reluctantly as Frankie continued his downward thrusts till he felt Mikey’s cock twitching inside of him.

”That’s it! That’s it, fill me up! Give me that sweet virgin life force!”

Mikey cried out as he started to cum again, but something felt strange to Frankie. The boy’s cock started to grow inside of him. Suddenly the light of the blue moon surrounded them and Frankie watched as the boy beneath his let out a roar and turned into a man!

”What the fuck?!”

**”You piece of shit! You think that you can just go around taking innocent villagers and ruining their way of life! I’ll teach you a lesson that you will never forget!”**

Frankie found himself on his back being pinned to the ground.

”Who are you?! You aren’t Mikey, where did he go!?”

**”No, I’m Gerard and I am your worst fucking nightmare Frankie.”**

”Don’t call me that!”

Frankie tried to squirm out of the man’s grip, but he held him fast to the ground pinning his wrists. He was also still inside him.

**”Oh? Shall I call you whore? Slut? Disgusting?”**

Gerard leaned closer making him press further into Frankie causing him to gasp. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

**”My bitch?”**

Frankie cried out when Gerard bit his ear and started to fuck him hard against the ground. Frankie could not believe this was happening to him. He was trying to muster up his power, but he had none. He felt like a wyrdling, a foundling, a new born.

**”How does it feel huh? How does it feel to be taken like you take everyone else?”**

”It feels like n-n-nothing.”

**”Nothing huh?”**

Frankie yelped as he was pulled up off the ground to Gerard in a standing position. His cock still buried. Gerard turned him so that he was facing the village.

**”Let them see you, let them see you for what you really are!”**

Gerard started to thrust up harder than before and Frankie felt like his cock was in his stomach. His own cock was twitching and that was a new sensation. No one even made Frankie cum before. It was impossible to make a demon cum unless they wanted to, but here he was.

”Ah ah ah fuck, no no no, I’m….”

**”Cum for everyone, show them what kind of a cum whore you are!”**

Frankie cried out and sprayed the ground with his cum that seem to never end. When he was done he settled limply in the man’s arms. Gerard did a few more thrusts of his own and filled the demon boy up with so much cum it over flowed out of him.

”Who is that?”

”Where did Michael go?”

”Hey look she stopped writhing.”

”Yes, the magick is gone.”

The priest of the village walked forward. He covered her with his robe.

”What do you know of this priest?”

”The prophecy told of the coming of the great demon hunter. He had been lying dormant in young Michael’s body and was awoken when the demon tried to take his innocence.”

**”HEY!”**

The villagers jumped when the demon slayer called to them.

**”Behold the demon that has been terrorizing the villages for centuries.”**

Gerard dropped Frankie to the ground. He landed on his chest and face with his ass up still dripping cum and his tail drooping.

**”I have punished him, but he deserves more. Who else will join me?”**

The villagers looked at each other.

”FOLLOW THE DEMON SLAYER!”

All the men ran at Frankie. He was powerless to do anything. As he cringed with them coming closer, there was suddenly a blinding light. Frankie looked up and saw Pete.

”Back off fuckers! No on touches my Master!”

Pete grabbed Frankie in his arms and flew into the night with him. The villagers groaned and rubbed their eyes. They looked and saw the demon slayer was gone and in his place was young Michael again. Michael stood there naked looking into the sky. The two demons flew past the moon and were illuminated by its blue glow. Michael raised a fist into the air.

”I am the demon hunter and I vow that now that I have awoken, that I will not rest until the demon boy, Frankie, is vanquished!”

* * *

”Holy shit Frankie, what the fuck was that?”

”Ugh, I don’t know, just be quiet and fuck me harder.”

As Pete pounded into Frankie to give him back his lost magick, Frankie was lost in thought about the boy and then man that he embodied. The man was horrible, but Frankie liked the boy, especially the way he tasted. He knew he would have to get to him again, but how to do so without alerting the slayer inside him. Well it would be a while and take a lot of fucking and cum from his minion before he would have the strength to return to full power, but when he did…

”I’m coming back for you Michael and this time…I won’t looooo, oh fuck Petey right there!”


	2. Hotel Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”These are suppressing my demon magick so it can’t be detected!”
> 
> Frankie stood there like he was the smartest demon ever and Pete just shook his head.
> 
> ”I have a bad feeling about this.”
> 
> ”Yeah, well go have your bad feeling somewhere else. I am a genius.”
> 
> ”Yeah, well genius, your tail is showing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So you all asked for a part two to this one so here you go! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”And this is going to work how?”

Pete stood there watching his master get dressed in the bar maids clothing.

”Silly minion, if the hero is going to be searching for me, he has to go through this town. This is the only Inn here, so naturally if I scout out here, I will find him!”

”Yes, but why the outfit?”

”It’s a disguise stupid. I can blend in with the working slobs and have a better vantage point!”

”But you can do that dressed like a man too.”

”Yes, but don’t I look cute?”

Frankie did a little twirl. The magick he used to create the illusion of having breasts worked well. He already had a perfect ass and managed to tuck himself nicely.

”But he can use your magick to find you.”

”Nope!”

Frankie thrusted out to Pete his arms. He had on two silver bracers.

”These are suppressing my demon magick so it can’t be detected!”

Frankie stood there like he was the smartest demon ever and Pete just shook his head.

”I have a bad feeling about this.”

”Yeah, well go have your bad feeling somewhere else. I am a genius.”

”Yeah, well genius, your tail is showing.”

”Whoops, better fix that.”

Frankie pulled his tail back inside the panties he was wearing.

”There, all set, now we go!”

Pete shook his head as they walked out of the storeroom leaving the helpless and naked barmaid tied up on the ground.

*

*

*

”Here you are Sir, here is your drink.”

”Hey honey, how about you and me go up to my room and…”

”FUCK OFF!”

Frankie brought his foot back down from the round house kick he just did to yet another human scum that grabbed his ass. There was a pile of groaning humans who had tried to touch him in some form with black eyes, broken limbs, and other injuries. Pete was hiding to the side noticing the crowd growing outside the window watching the chaos.

”Blend in…right.”

”Uh…hello?”

Pete looked up at the same time Frankie did. There at the door was the boy that housed the demon hunter inside him.

”Holy shit, it worked!”

Pete was impressed that one of his master’s hairbrained schemes worked.

”Well hi there yourself cutie, come on in, I have a table right here for you.”

Pete watched and groaned. There was no recognition of the boy to Frankie at all.

”Um…thanks, is everything okay?”

”Oh sure, just a party that got out of hand. I’ll get you some water.”

”Thanks.”

Pete saw the boy/demon hunter vessel smile at Frankie and Frankie melted. He practically had heart eyes. Frankie went into the back and Pete disappeared from his corner to meet him there.

”Fuck, he’s so cute!”

Frankie was blushing like a kid with a crush. He was getting the boy a glass of water when Pete popped in.

”What do you want?”

”You realize who that is right?”

”Yeah, my next meal.”

”Frankie…it’s the boy, the one with the demon hunter in him!”

Frankie looks at Pete and then back at the boy swinging his legs back and forth at the table.

”Nah, he’s much cuter and dressed nicer.”

Pete just smacked himself in the face and watched as Frankie left.

”Here you go honey.”

Frankie put the water down.

”Thanks!”

He picked up the water and took a sip.

”So are you staying the night?”

”Yeah, I have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow so I need to rest up tonight.”

”Well…I’ll set you up with a room and a how about a nice hot bath?”

”That sounds great!”

Frankie swooned at the boy’s crooked smile.

”I’ll be back with something for you to eat.”

Frankie left again.

”Frankie, I really don’t…”

”Geeze Pete, go get laid or something and leave me alone! When I find the demon hunter I will crush him, but right now, I’m going to have some fun!”

Frank grabbed a bowl of stew and a loaf of bread and left again. Pete was beside himself.

”Uh…excuse me, but have you seen the bartender?”

Pete turned to see a young man with strawberry blonde hair looking at him.

”Um…”

”We are having some trouble with the still in the basement.”

Pete looked at boy up and down.

”I can help you. I’m pretty good at handling…things.”

”Oh thank you sir.”

Pete smiled wide and placed an arm around the boy.

”You can call me Pete.”

They headed toward the basement.

*

*

*

”Yum, that was good!”

”I’m glad you liked it. So how about that bath now?”

”Sure!”

The boy got up.

”I’m Mikey.”

He held his hand out. Frank took it.

”Very nice to meet you.”

*

*

*

”Ahhh, his feels so good.”

Mikey was relaxing in the bathing room when the door opened. He was surprised to see a man that looked like he could be related to the barmaid.

”Hi Mikey.”

”Hi, you must be the brother of the bar maid.”

Frankie realized that without the clothing on, he lost the illusion of a woman.

”Oh yeah, I’m her brother. My name is Frankie.”

”Nice to meet you Frankie.”

Frank dropped the towel and slipped into the bath. He moved toward Mikey.

”I came to wash your back since she couldn’t.”

”Oh, you don’t need to do that.”

”It’s part of the paid treatment with your room.”

Frankie moved up and slipped behind Mikey. He grabbed the soap decanter and started to clean his back pouring the liquid down it.

”Y-You don’t have to do th-that.”

”Of course I do.”

Frankie tightened his legs around the boy and held him tightly to his chest. He started to rub his chest against his back instead of his hands. He moved his hands to the front and started to wash his chest rubbing over his nipples.

”Ahhhh.”

”Feels good doesn’t it?”

”I d-d-don…”

Frank squeezed each one making Mikey cry out.

”You sound so cute.”

Frankie moved one of his hands from Mikey’s chest to his stomach brushing against the hair about his crotch.

”No, p-p-please.”

”But you cock needs to be cleaned too.”

He reached down and started to stroke it.

”F-F-F-F-Fuck-k-k-k…”

”Mmmm, I’ll join you.”

Frankie grabbed the decanted again and making a small space poured the soap down the crack of Mikey’s ass.

”Ahhhh!”

Frankie fit his cock in the space and used the soap to lubricate it. He slid his cock along the mixture and groaned.

”Fuck that feels so good.”

He started to stroke Mikey faster to the rhythm. Soon they were both panting together and then cumming together. Frankie continued to stroke Mikey even after he came.

”T-T-Too much!”

”Nah, you can take it, besides, I want to ride you.”

It wasn’t long before Mikey was hard again. Frankie moved around to the front and placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders, sunk down.

”You have such a sweet cock for a boy your age.”

Mikey said nothing, but threw his head back as Frankie started to ride him. He was too in shock that he got hard again. Frankie didn’t even notice, he just ground down against the boy using him for his own gratification. It was not long after that he was cumming and filling the incubus up.

”Fuck that was amazing Mikey! Mikey? Oh dear.”

Frankie looked and saw that the boy had passed out. He eased off his cock and cleaned them both off in the water. Once Mikey was rinsed he wrapped them both in a towel and carried Mikey to his room.

*

*

*

”If you don’t wake up soon, I’m going to eat you.”

Frankie was lying in bed staring at the boy. He had gotten himself dressed, but he left Mikey naked so he could play with his while he was still passed out. He ran his hands and fingers all over the boy paying attention to his nipples, nibbling on his hips and of course mouthing at his cock. The stayed asleep for most of it, but when Frankie put his cock in his mouth, that is when he started to stir.

”Mmmm.”

”Indeed, that is the perfect description of you.”

Frankie moved back up to where the boy’s face was. As the boy opened his eyes he focused on him.

”Oh…I must have fallen asleep. Sorry.”

Mikey continued to wake up and then realized they were in a bed and that he was naked.

”Wah! My clothes!”

Frankie moved on top of the boy and kissed him. Their tongues danced together as Frankie pushed forward and Mikey tried to back off. Soon though Mikey surrendered to the kiss and Frankie grinned.

”You are mine now.”

He then slid down the boy’s body worshipping him as he went with his tongue and lips. Mikey arched and cried out little noises that made Frankie happy. When he got to his cock he took it in full and felt it swell in his mouth.

”F-F-Frankie!”

Frank loved hearing his name on the boy’s lips. He continued to suck him off till he came and then did just a touch of magick to get him hard again.

”Now it’s my turn to have some fun.”

Frankie crawled over the boy’s lap, but facing away. He used the boy’s thighs as leverage and sunk down on his cock. They both cried out when this happened and Frankie started to ride him hard right away. Frankie was having so much fun using the boy for his own gratification that he didn’t realize the little bits of magick that he was using was causing the bracers to tarnish and fade on his arms. When the boy came a second time, Frankie just kept going. The cum was spilling out of him hot and thick, but he didn’t care. By the third time, Mikey was begging him to stop, but Frankie, just laughed.

”Oh no little boy, you are my plaything till I don’t want you anymore and I will use you to sate my appetite over and over again.”

Frankie was laughing as he used his magick once again, but this time there was a light that came with it that he didn’t see before. The light grew brighter.

”What the hell?”

**”I sense the magick of a demon whore!”**

Suddenly Frankie was knocked off Mikey’s cock and shoved face down on the mattress. Then something much bigger than the boy’s cock entered him. Frankie looked back and gasped. It was the demon hunter in full form. The boy was gone.

”No…that’s impossible!”

The demon hunter laughed and grabbed at Frankie’s wrists.

**”You are all alike. Greedy and careless. Did you think that even using a small amount of magick would be alright around a legend like me?”**

”Ow, you’re hurting me!”

**”Like I give a shit.”**

The demon hunter laughed as he pounded into Frankie’s ass making him moan and writhe. When he came it was with so much force that the bracers completely cracked off and fell to pieces. Now Frankie’s wings and tail were revealed.

**”You!”**

Frankie was shoved away as he turned to face his enemy.

**”You’re that demon whore from the village!”**

Frankie hissed at him and lunged forward with his claws out. The demon hunter grabbed his arms and twisted them around behind the incubus’s back.

**”What’s a matter sweetheart, aren’t you happy to see me and my cock again?”**

Frankie didn’t even get a chance to answer as his mouth was filled with the demon hunter’s cock. He shoved one hand in Frankie’s hair and used it to fuck his mouth. 

**”That’s it bitch, you love it don’t you? Love when I shove my cock in your mouth and use you like you use all those poor innocence.”**

Frankie just gagged around the thick member not being able to escape. When he came, he filled Frank mouth up to over flowing.

**”Drink it all bitch, there is plenty more where that came from.”**

Frankie coughed and gasped as he was pushed away.

”I’ll kill you!”

Before Frankie could blink though, he was on his back and the demon hunter was inside him again.

**”You have it so wrong sweetheart, it is I who am going to kill you. I’m gonna fuck you to death!”**

*

*

*

”Fuck, I gotta go.”

”What?”

Pete extracted himself from the boy he had spent the whole time with since he master went off with the boy/demon hunter.

”Will I ever see you again?”

Pete looked down at him. He was covered in cum and sweat and it was glistening off his pale body like silver starshine.

”Perhaps.”

He kissed the boy one more time and then left to find his master…who was most likely in trouble again.

* * *

”I hate you.”

**”I hate you more.”**

It had been hours and both of them were still going. Frankie was bouncing up and down on the demon hunters…Gerard’s cock with his arms around his neck. His lips were swollen and red from the constant kissing and spitting of insults between them. The only way they were both still going was due to their magick. Frankie’s dignity was long gone along with his clothing. Gerard had cum on him and in him so many times and he didn’t care.

**”Are you ready to give up Frankie?”**

”*pant pant* Never, I will never submit to yooooooou!”

Gerard smirked as he flipped them again and fucked the incubus on the floor hitting his prostate every time.

**”That’s not what I hear in your voice. Give up Frankie, you can’t beat me.”**

”Master are you…oh…”

Gerard looked up as the door to his room opened and the demon whore’s minion showed up. He moved quickly as he dodged a bolt of lightning from his hands. Frankie was panting on the floor prone. Pete looked at him and then looked at Gerard.

”Fuck.”

**”Been there done that…owned the whore.”**

Pete sent another one at him. Gerard just laughed.

**”That the best you got?”**

Pete knew he couldn’t win so he just grabbed his master and jumped out the window. His wings unfurled and he flew off into the night. Gerard watched him go and grinned.

**”Demon hunter: 2 Demon whore: 0”**


End file.
